List of Eliza Speaking Animals
Mammals Elephants *African Elephant *Asian Elephant Cats *Domestic Cat *Lion *Tiger *Cheetah *Leopard *Jaguar *Snow Leopard *Sphynx *Clouded Leopard *Margay Even-Toed Ungulates *Gazelle *Water Buffalo *Giraffe *Gemsbok *Wildebeest *Warthog *Llama *Bactrian Camel *Holenstien Cow *Bison *Musk Ox *Moose *Caribou *Hippopotamus *Sitatunga *Bush Pig *Marsh Deer *Bongo Odd-Toed Ungulates *Black Rhinoceros *Sumatran Rhinoceros *Domestic Horse *Tapir *Plains Zebra *Donkey *Przewalski's Horse Rodents and Lagomorphs *Arctic Hare *Black Rat *Capybara *Chinchilla *Marmot *Norway Rat *Viscasha Cetaceans *Humpback Whale *Killer Whale *Common Dolphin Bears *Asian Black Bear *Gobi Bear *Grizzly *Sun Bear *Polar Bear *Giant Panda Others *Hyena *Anteater *Flying Lemur *Mongoose *Red Panda *Pangolin *Fossa *Sloth *Vampire Bat *Kinkajou Other Marine Mammals *Dugong *Sea Lion *Northern Fur Seal Primates *Orangutan *Gorilla *Chimpanzee *Red Colobus Monkey *Spider Monkey *Uakari *Aye-Aye *Bonobo *Marmoset *Macaque *Langur * Baboon * Cotton-top Tamarin * Howler Monkey Canines *Gray Wolf *Domestic Dog *Red Fox *Jackal *Dingo *Arctic Fox *African Wild Dog Mustelids *Weasel *Sea Otter *Stoat *Wolverine Marsupials and Monotremes *Red Kangaroo *Koala *Tasmanian Devil *Wombat *Opossum *Long-beaked Echidna *Platypus *Thylacine Reptiles Crocodiles and Alligators *Orinoco Crocodile *Nile Crocodile *American Alligator *Saltwater Crocodile Lizards *Komodo Dragon *Iguana *Gecko *Frilled Lizard Snakes *King Cobra Turtles and Tortoises *Aldabra Tortoise *Sea Tortoise *Sea Turtle *Galapagos Tortoise Birds Bird of Prey *Golden Eagle *Bald Eagle *Andean Condor *Vulture *Wedge-tailed Eagle Flightless Birds *Emu *Ostrich Penguins *Emperor Penguin *Galapagos Penguin Others *Finch *Albatross *Red-crowned Crane *Megapode *Great of Paradise Bird *Canary *Great Hornbill *Courser *Blue-and-Gold Macaw *Lyrebird *Flamingo *Raven *Go-away-bird Fish *Trout Invertebrates Cephalopods *Octopus Gallery photo 1.JPG|Tasmanian Devils from "Pal Joey" photo 2.JPG|A Red Kangaroo doe from "Pal Joey" Bengal Tiger.JPG|Bengal Tiger from "Rebel Without a Trunk" Dingoes.JPG|Dingoes from "Dances With Dingoes" Indian Elephant.JPG|Rosy the Indian Elephant Calf from "Rebel Without a Trunk" Lionesses.JPG|Lionesses from "Flood Warning" Snow Leopards.JPG|Snow Leopards frm "You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yeti" photo.JPG|Black Leopard from "Critical Masai" photo (1).JPG|Fossa from "Family Tradition" Jackal.JPG|Black-Backed Jackals from "Cheetahs Never Prosper" Cheetah.JPG|Tano the Cheetah cub and his mother from "Cheetahs Never Prosper" Zebra.JPG|Common Zebras from "Cheetahs Never Prosper" Bear.JPG|Gobi Bear from "Gobi Yourself" Wolf.JPG|Pava, Winema, Mato, and their Grey Wolf pack vs a Grizzly in "Pack of Thornberrys" Pangolin.JPG|Pangolin from "April Fool's Day" Shango.JPG|Shango the African Elephant from "Forget Me Not" Dall Sheep.JPG|Dall Sheep from "Fool's Gold" Moose.JPG|Moose from "Fool's Gold" Thirsty Drink.JPG|A giraffe from "Cheetahs Never Prosper" Chinese Leopard.JPG|A Chinese leopard from "Black and White and Mom All Over" Mongolian Wild Horse.JPG|Mongolian Wild Horses from "Horse Sense" Jaguar.JPG|Jaguar from "Temple of Eliza" Pandas.JPG|Pandas from "Black and White and Mom All Over" Cuzco.JPG|Llama from "Nigel Knows Best" Crocodile Invested River.JPG|Nile Crocodiles from "Critical Masai" Cold dying eggs.JPG|Ostrich from "Have Yourself a Thornberry Little Christmas" Blind Sun Bear.JPG|A Bornean Sun Bear from "Origin of Donnie" Challenging Ibexes.JPG|Alpine Ibexes from "Every Little Bit Alps" Branch on a Buffalo.JPG|African Buffalo from "The !Kung and I" Bushbuck mother and child.JPG|Two Bushbucks from "Critical Masai" Drenched Ant Bear.JPG|Giant Anteater from "Bad Company" A Snake.JPG|Saltwater Crocodile from "Origin of Donnie" Chewing on a Root.JPG|Gemsbok from "Rain Dance" The Rains Return.JPG|Bat-Eared Foxes from "Cheetahs Never Prosper" Sunburnt Hippo.JPG|River Hippopotamus from "Tyler Tucker, I Presume" Gnus Drinking.JPG|Wildebeests from "Cheetahs Never Prosper" Lose the Tiger.JPG|Weasel from "Lost and Foundation" Overgrown Python.JPG|Indian Python from "Rebel Without a Trunk" Part of a Clan.JPG|Spotted Hyenas from "No Laughing Matter" Hairy Rhino.JPG|A Sumatran Rhinoceros from "Born to be Wild" Running Hog.JPG|Warthog from "Flood Warning" Sensing the Rains.JPG|Impalas from "Cheetahs Never Prosper" Eager Vultures.JPG|Lappet-Faced Vultures from "Cheetahs Never Prosper" Durian Fruit.JPG|A male Bornean orangutan from "Origin of Donnie" Sanctuary of Chimps.JPG|A Common Chimpanzee and her baby from "The Trouble With Darwin" Keeping Watch.JPG|Thomson's Gazelles from "Stick Your Neck Out" Intimidated Danger.JPG|An African leopard from "Chimp off the old block" Ngorongoro Crater.JPG|Greater Flamingoes from "Island Trade" Milking Camels.JPG|Bactrian Camels from "Gobi Yourself" Good Catch.JPG|Proboscis Monkeys from "Origin of Donnie" Squelched Cats.JPG|Ocelots from "Bad Company" Sleeping Koalas.JPG|Koalas from "Koality and Kuantity" Professor Dragon.JPG|Komodo Dragon from "The Dragon and the Professor" Siberian Cat.JPG|Kalla the Siberian Tiger from "A Tiger by the Tail" Running Chase.JPG|A Sumatran Tiger from "Lost and Foundation" One Pair.JPG|Asian Black Bears from "A Tiger By the Tail" Starting To Run.JPG|A Yak from "Happy Campers" Whale Songs.JPG|Humpback Whales from "Song for Eliza" A helpless Penguin.JPG|Emperor Penguin from "Look Who's Squawking" Condor With Chick.JPG|An Andean Condor with her chick from "Flight of the Donnie" Cougars running from trouble.JPG|Pumas from "Vacant Lot" Baby Tapir Standing its Ground.JPG|A young South American tapir from "Vacant Lot" Dodging Oxen.JPG|Musk Oxen from "Clash and Learn" Getting To High Ground.JPG|Red Panda from "Happy Campers" Ready to be Filmed.JPG|Walruses from "Clash and Learn" Attacking a herd.JPG|A wolverine attacking a caribou and her calf in "The Wild Snob Berry" Asian Buffalo.PNG|Water Buffalo from "The Dragon and the Professor" African Rock Python.JPG|African Rock Python from "Valley Girls" Gorilla.JPG|Western Lowland Gorillas from "Valley Girls" Alaska.PNG|Orcas from "Tamper Proof Seal" Sea.PNG|Northern Fur Seals from "Tamper Proof Seal" Madagascar.PNG|Aye Aye from "Luck Be an Aye Aye" The rhino.jpg|A Black Rhinoceros from the Pilot episode Run.JPG|A male Lion running in "Flood Warning" Category:Animals